Moments In Time
by ladydelirium
Summary: A series of drabbles written for 100 situations on lj. BobbyJohn. Warning for some swearing and hinted at slash.


A series of drabbles written for 100 Situations for 100 situations on livejournal. For the prompts: Deception, Bleach, Enemy, Call and Struggle. Each one can stand alone or the can follow on from each other.

**Moments In Time**

Bobby doesn't miss John when he leaves. He's pissed off at him for betraying them, but he doesn't miss him. It's like they'd been all that close, they were just room mates after all. As far as Bobby is concerned that's all there is to it. The reason he can't sleep at night has nothing to do with John's absence, it's just a result of all the stress he's been under since the attack on the mansion. It's because of Dr Grey's death that he can't concentrate in class, not because he keeps staring at the empty seat in front of him. The reason Bobby doesn't want a new room mate is just that he's enjoying the privacy, the peace and quiet he has now and he doesn't see the point in packing up John's things. They have to be stored somewhere and just because Bobby isn't using any of them now doesn't mean he won't want to in the future, no sense just putting everything in a box when it might be useful someday. Bobby loves Rogue. She's beautiful and intelligent and fun. As far as he was concerned she was everything a girl should be, what did it matter that they couldn't touch? Now that John isn't there anymore they have the opportunity to spend more time alone together and that's great, no more third wheel. He can't help it if he hasn't had much time to hang out with her lately, it's a shame really. The last time they'd hung out had been one of the days when the voices in her head were stronger than usual. It was more like being with John than Marie, which isn't what Bobby wants. Really it isn't.

He does it a week after he left. He isn't really sure why, it's just a snap decision, like most of them are, and he ran with it. On a deeper level, the one he usually tries to avoid thinking about he knows it's symbolic of him leaving his old life behind. Forgetting St John and becoming Pyro. Just because he failed english doesn't mean he's not good at thinking about that sort of crap because he is, he just doesn't see the point in trying when he's going no where and a good education won't change that. John was going no where, Pyro on the other hand, he was going places, he was doing things. He was going to make a difference. The way John would never be able to. He figures that what ever his motives are they're right. It's easier to look in the mirror, easier to live with the things he's done when all he sees is Pyro, all signs of St John discarded. As for the colour, he thinks running his fingers idly through his hair, he just grabbed one at random when the urge to change struck him, another subconscious choice he bet. St John may be gone but Pyro still has St John's memories and a lot of them involve blond hair. His subconscious must hate him.

The first time he sees Pyro after John left Bobby feels like he might be sick for a moment. Pyro is standing in front of a hospital that had refused treatment to a mutant, resulting in that mutant dying in the lobby while her friends tried to reason with the doctors. Now the doctors inside are screaming. And the patients. Fire fighters are on the scene trying to control the fire but despite their efforts it keeps growing. Pyro watches the flames rise with a look of pure joy on his face, either oblivious to the screams of fear and pain or enjoying them. The sky turns black, the clouds open up and rain begins pouring down on the blaze. Wolverine appears behind him "What are you waiting for Bobby? We gotta get in there!" He lets the ice encase his body and follows Logan, they're the only ones who can go into the building until the flames are under control. He should be going after Pyro, he knows that but he can't bring himself to do it. He glances back to where the pyrokenetic is standing, he's watching Wolverine walk into the building, the flames around the entrance flare up. Bobby automatically sends a spray of ice towards it. This isn't so different after all, he's used to putting out John's fires.

It takes him ten minutes to pick up the phone. It takes another fifteen to bring himself to dial the number without hanging up half way through. His heart's pounding in his ears so hard he can hardly hear to the ringing. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, it's a bad idea. But since when did that stop him? He doesn't know what he's going to say, he won't need to say much anyway, Bobby'll just hang up when he know's it's him. John just wants to hear Bobby's voice again. It'll probably be the last time they'll talk as John and Bobby. Hell maybe it'll be the last time they talk at all, the possibility that he'll die tomorrow is made significantly higher in his line of work. Maybe Bobby'll be the one to do it, they've fought three times in the past month, it wouldn't be a big step. The ringing stops all of sudden and his heart misses a beat. "Hello?" Bobby sounds tired, a little wary of receiving a call from an unknown number. John's throat closes up, he tries to speak but just manages a slight gasp. "Hello? Anyone there?" Bobby's starting to sound irritated. John clears his throat as best he can. He wants to say, _Hi Bobby, it's John. _He wants to sound calm and friendly but when he manages to speak it's a sarcastic drawl, "Hey Iceman, it's Pyro..."

The first time it's a challenge. He doesn't tell anyone, he knows they won't let him go. The idea is to fight, to settle everything once and for all. In the beginning they do fight. Starting off using their powers, then resorting to good old fashioned fist fighting. They're powers are evenly matched, they both know it. Bobby's physically stronger, they both know that too. John fights dirty so he gets in a few good shots but it doesn't really surprise either of them when he's pinned up against the wall. Just because he's not surprised doesn't mean he's not pissed off, so John continues to struggle against him. He never did know when to surrender, Bobby doubted he ever would. But Logan's taught Bobby a lot since John left, now he's not going anywhere. Bobby should drag John's ass back to the mansion, let the professors deal with him. He won't of course, he knows this. So does John, it's obvious from the smirk on his face that he's not worried. That same self satisfied, infuriating smirk that seemed to be the natural position of John's lips. All Bobby wants to do is wipe the fucking thing off John's face. The kiss surprises them both.


End file.
